The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of apple tree (Malus pumila), referred to by the varietal name `Davis.`
The parent tree of the new variety was a sucker that emerged from seedling rootstock of Red Delicious cv. `Bisbee` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,565) in my orchard on American Fruit Road, Wenatchee, Chelan County, Wash. The sucker was not removed from the Red Delicious rootstock. It was observed that fruit formed on the sucker was distinct from Red Delicious, having characteristics of shape and appearance most closely resembling the Gala variety, but distinct from Gala, Royal Gala, known Gala sports, or other known apple varieties in shape, size, color pattern, and flesh characteristics, for example. Second and third generation trees of the new variety have been grafted to other Red Delicious trees on my property.
This invention has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. However, the following combination of traits have been repeatedly observed in asexually propagated progeny and are determined to be the basic characteristics of this invention, which in combination distinguish this variety from the Gala variety as a new and distinct variety of apple: (1) smaller leaf weight; (2) shorter petiole length; (3) shorter leaf blade; (4) lower ratio of leaf length to width; (5) lower ratio of fruit length to width; (6) rounder fruit (as compared with Gala's distinctive round-conic shape); (7) a distinct cherry red, striped pattern over 50 to 100 percent of the fruit surface; (8) fruit having a distinctly whiter ground color and flesh color (as compared to Gala's yellowish flesh); (9) absence of lobes at the apex (calyx end) of most fruits (as compared to Gala's moderately lobed fruit); (10) distinctly shallower basin of fruit; (11)prominent white lenticels; and (12) a ripening season between that of red Delicious and Braeburn, with fruit harvested approximately 30 days later than Gala.
Table 1 shows the primary differences in leaf and fruit characteristics between `Davis` and Gala (Royal Gala cv. `Tenroy,` U.S. Plant Pat. No 4,121):
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ Royal % Diff. Davis Gala from Gala ______________________________________ Leaf wt. (g)* 0.80 1.04 -23.1 Petiole length (mm)* 27.0 29.0 -6.9 Leaf blade length (mm)* 85.4 98.9 -3.5 Leaf blade width (mm)* 55.1 56.4 Leaf blade length/width ratio 1.55 1.75 -11.4 Fruit length (mm)** 65.6 68.8 Fruit diameter (mm)** 73.5 75.5 Fruit length/diameter ratio 0.878 0.910 -3.5 Shape of fruit Round Round oblate conic Skin ground color Cream Yellow Flesh color Cream Yellow Calyx lobes Absent Present Basin depth (mm) Shallow Medium (+/- 5 mm) (+/- 8 mm) Basin width (mm) 30.0 28.0 Average harvest date 10/08 09/08 ______________________________________ *Average of 50 leaves **Average of 50 fruit
The foregoing characteristics and differences are stable and have been observed since first discovery. Davis cannot be confused with any other cultivar now in commerce in the U.S.
The new variety is readily identified by the uniformity of these characteristics. To the inventor's knowledge, this combination of characteristics distinguishes this new variety from all varieties of Gala apple or other apple varieties of which I am aware.
Asexual reproduction through two generations on several trees shows that these characteristics are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.